Bloody Love
by KazueNeko
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya cinta datang membawa senyum kebehagiaan dan pergi menginggalkan air mata kekecewaan./AkaKuro/VampFic/Un-beta'd/Remake version.


Cinta merupakan anugerah terindah yang dapat dirasakan setiap makhluk hidup, itulah yang pernah seseorang katakan padanya. Ada pada masanya dimana ia percaya akan kata-kata manis semacam itu, masa dimana dunianya masih baik-baik saja, masa dimana dirinya masih mempercayai pikirannya yang bebas dan naïf, masa ketika ia masih bisa merasakan 'anugerah' tersebut, saat-saat dimana seseorang masih setia membisikan pengertian-pengertian cinta yang menjadi penghantar tidur malamnya, dan masa dimana ia mulai mengenal kata benci.

Karena sesungguhnya cinta datang membawa senyum kebehagiaan dan pergi menginggalkan air mata kekecewaan.

Dan kini, dirinya percaya bahwa cinta hanyalah sebuah sumber kelemahan, perasaan yang tak seharusnya dimiliki seorang pemimpin sepertinya, perasaan yang tak sekali ia gunakan sebagai senjata mematikan untuk melawan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, perasaan yang pernah sekali membuatnya terjatuh kedalam jurang penderitaan, dan perasaan yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Karena sadar atau tidak, cinta merupakan kelemahan terbesarnya.

* * *

.

 **KazueNeko**

Mempersembahkan :

 **Bloody Love**

di

 **Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no Basuke** belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. **Cover** is not mine

 **Warning:** Typo(s), weird, OOC, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, and many more

 **Vampire**!AU

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro

Fanfic ini merupakan versi **Remake** dari fanfc karya **puja911** dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan beserta dengan **Persetujuan** dari **Author** aslinya.

.

* * *

Kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka, menampilkan iris dikromatik merah-emas yang bersinar ditengah ruang temaram. Kepedihan dan kemarahan kini tampak nyata pada iris yang biasanya dingin menusuk diiringi dengan aura berbahaya menguar dari figur yang berdiri di hadapan sebuah jendela berbingkai putih. Ternyata bernostalgia akan masa lalu, selalu membawanya pada satu waktu dimana akhir dan awal kehidupannya melabur menjadi satu, waktu dimana khayalan dan mimpi tergantikan oleh kenyataan, kenyataan teragis akan dirinya dan seseorang yang dulu pernah ia cinta.

Hawa keberadaan seseorang yang mendekat menyadarkannya dari dunia lamunan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dirinya kunjungi ketika menyendiri seperti ini. Tiga ketukan dipintu menggema di ruangan dingin yang nyaris kosong. Seberkas cahaya masuk seiring terbukanya pintu tunggal yang ada di ruangan dingin itu, menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda tinggi yang mulai melanggkah masuk dan berhenti tepat lima langkah dibelakangnya. Iris dikromatiknya tetap menatap lurus pada jendela besar yang menampilan pemandangan rintikan air hujan yang membasahi pepohonan. Dirinya tahu –sangat tahu siapa sosok yang sedang berdiri tegap dibelakangnya, pemuda jangkung bersurai hijau itu adalah salah satu anggota keluarga kecilnya sekaligus memerangkap sebagai orang kepercayaanya.

Pandangannya kini ia alihkan untuk menatap pantulan sang pemuda pada kaca jendela di depannya, iris dikromatiknya sengaja ia arahkan agar pandangan keduanya saling bertemu, dalam keheningan dirinya menyampaikan perintah tak verbal pada pemuda dibelakangnya untuk segera angkat suara.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Kita bisa pergi setelah hujan reda." Ucap tenang sang pemuda bersurai hijau.

"Tidak perlu, lima belas menit lagi kita akan segera berangkat. Beritahu pada semuanya agar segera bersiap." Nada suaranya yang mengintimidasi itu pun menggema diseluruh ruangan dingin itu, membuat pemuda bersurai hijau bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou itupun harus menelan ludah untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Ba— baiklah, akan saya sampaikan pada yang lain untuk segera bersiap." Midorima merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupanya. Gantungan kunci beruang tak berdosa diremat sekmakin erat oleh jari-jari lentik berbalut plester putih, dijadikan pelampiasan .

"Dan satu lagi Shintarou, persiapkan satu kamar tambahan di rumah baru kita," Seringaian misterius mulai berkembang di wajah pucatnya, menampilkan sepasang taring panjang nan tajam. "Aku rasa akan ada sesuatu yang menarik disana." Iris merah-emas tergantikan oleh warna merah menyala bagai kobaran api membera.

Satu anggukan patuh Midorima berikan dan beribu pertanyaan ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam benak.

Merasa eksistensinya sudah tak dibutuhkan, sang pemuda jangkung mulai angkat kaki dari ruangan yang terasa semakin pengap –meski kenyataannya oksigen tak lagi ia konsumsi.

Keheningan kembali menyapa ruangan yang ditempatinya, kedua irisnya yang kini telah kembali berwarna merah-emas itu kini beralih menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada kaca jendela besar didepannya yang masih mampilkan pemandangan rintikan hujan dan matahari yang terhalangi oleh gulungan awan hitam. Dirinya sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun, masih dengan posturnya yang tak seberapa tinggi, kulit pucatnya, potongan pendek rambut merahnya dan iris merah darahnya sama sekali tak berubah, masih sama seperti saat itu.

Saat dimana tangan ini masih bisa meraihnya, saat dimana telinga ini masih bisa mendengar suaranya, saat dimana hidung ini masih bisa mencium aroma manisnya, saat dimana tubuh ini masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya, dan saat dimana hati ini hancur olehnya.

Tangan dingin berbalut kemeja hitam diangkat, menutupi mata kanannya. Ya, satu-satunya perbedaan adalah warna emas yang kini menghiasi salah satu irisnya.

"Aku percaya kita akan segera bertemu lagi, _my love_." Bisiknya pada rintik-rintik hujan diluar sana.

.

.

.

.

Teiko adalah sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Lokasinya yang berada tepat dibawah kaki gunung membuat kota kecil itu jarang disinggahi sinar matahari, ditambah kabut awan yang selalu menyelimuti dan pohon-pohon besar berdaun lebat yang tersusun rapih disetiap sisian kota juga semakin menghalangi jatuhnya sinar sang surya ke permukaan kota.

Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Lima hari tenang berlalu semenjak ia dan keluarga kecilnya hijrah ke kota kecil ini. Kota dengan fasilitas publik yang memadai meski memiliki penduduk dengan jumlah yang tak terlalu signifikan. Dikelilingi oleh hutan lebat yang jarang tersentuh oleh nafas-nafas manusia lengkap dengan aneka macam hewan yang menunggu untuk diburu.

Sebatang pohon besar ia jadikan tempat mengintai seekor rusa betina yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir diperutnya . Jarak dikalkulasi, gerakan diawasi, takdir sang rusa akan berkahir di ujung sepasang taring setajam belati. Hentakan kaki seringan bulu menyentuh bumi mulai mendekati mahluk bertanduk yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan predator yang kini tengah bersiap menerkamnya dari belakang.

Tapi sang takdir memiliki pikiran lain.

Konsentrasi buyar, kinerja otak dibuat berhenti tiba-tiba, ranting yang harusnya dihindari ia injak, sang calon mangsa minggat, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih mematung dengan pose yang telihat bodoh –tangan terangkat bersiap mencengkram dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga de—

Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat grigi-grigi otaknya kembali bekerja. Bekerja mencerna informasi yang masuk melalui hidungnya yang lebih tajam dari anjing pelacak. Samar-samar tercium bau manis yang bercampur dengan bau khas hutan. Bau manis yang sangat ia kenal.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dirinya langsung berlari ke arah datangnya bau manis itu, melintasi hutan dengan kecepatan yang tak akan bisa diikuti oleh mata manusia biasa. Dan dalam hitungan detik, dirinya kini berada di sisi lain hutan, sedikit demi sedikit ia memperlambat kecepatan berlarinya, hingga akhirnya berhenti dibalik sebuah pohon besar ketika bau manis itu tercium sangat kuat.

Sedikit mengintip dari sisian pohon besar itu, pandangannya pertama kali disuguhi oleh aliran air terjun yang jatuh menuruni bukit-bukit kecil yang menyerupai kolam-kolam kecil bertingkat, dan ditengah kolam-kolam kecil itu duduklah dia, seorang yang dulu selalu membelai rambutnya ketika ia tertidur, seorang yang dulu selalu memberiakannya kehangatan, dan seorang yang dulu pernah ia cinta.

Sama seperti dirinya, dia sama sekali tak berubah, rambut biru mudanya yang dipotong pendek, kulitnya yang sewarna salju, bibir merahnya yang mungil, manik matanya yang mewakili warna langit musim panas, dan tentu saja bau manis darahnya yang memiliki aroma tipis vanilla.

Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya berjalan mendekati pemuda yang kini terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan luka di tangannya, memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerakan yang dibuat pemuda itu. Setelah ia berada tepat di belakang pemuda itu dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas luka sayatan yang melintang di tangan kanan sang pemuda. Dilihat dari banyaknya darah yang keluar dan aroma manis yang sangat kuat, tak heran jika dirinya dapat mencium aroma manis itu dari sisi lain hutan ini.

Menyadari keberadaannya, pemuda itu pun membalikan badannya dan sedikit mendongkak untuk melihatnya. Ah, betapa dirinya merindukan muka yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanya pemuda itu masih dangan nada dan suara yang sama persis seperti dalam ingatannya.

"Ah, tadi aku tersesat saat sedang berburu. Bisakah kau memberitahuku jalan menuju ke kota?" Dusta lembut itu keluar begitu saja bibirnya.

"Tentu, akan saya antar Tuan sampai ke kota, tapi bisakah Tuan menunggu sebentar? Seperti yang Tuan lihat saya sedang ditengah mengerjakan sesuatu." Ucapnya tanpa menaruh sedikitpun kecurigaan pada dirinya.

Ia hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda tadi. Satu hentakan dan dirinya kini tengah memerangkap pemuda bersurai langit itu dibawahnya, kaos putih polos yang dikenakan pemuda itu kini terlihat transparan karena basah oleh air —memperlihatkan tubuh indah tanpa celanya.

"Tu—tuan?" Ucap sang Pemuda setengah berbisik.

"Akashi, panggil aku Akashi." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah sambil mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan sang pemuda diatas kepalanya.

"A— Akashi-san, apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya sang Pemuda sambil menahan sakit akibat tangannya yang terluka dicengkram begitu erat.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melupakan ku, eh?" Tanya Akashi sembari menjilat likuid merah kental yang terus mengalir dari tangan pemuda dibawahnya. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?" tuturnya dingin menyayat.

Gurat ketakutan kini medodai wajah putih minim ekspesi. Terjebak bagai mangsa di pojok hutan tanpa ada apapun selain pohon-pohon besar yang mejadi saksi. Air mengelir bebas seakan mengejeknya yang ditawan bagai mangsa buruan. Setiap jengkal ketakutan dikonsumsi oleh iris sewarna rubi yang haus akan apa yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Saya ti—tidak mengerti apa yang anda maksud. Saya yakin kita berdua tidak pernah bertemu, jadi— Ah!" Cengkraman menguat, hingga titik dimana sang tawanan tak bisa merasakan kedua tangannya lagi.

"Jadi kau berfikir bahwa ini semua hanya sebuah kesalahan?" Kemarahan jelas tersisip diantara tumpukan kalimat . "Yang perlu kulakukan hanya membuatmu mengingat semuanya kan?" Seringaian mengerikan mulai tampak pada bibir pucatnya. "mari kita mulai dengan ini." Ucapannya itu diakhiri dengan kemunculan sepasang taring runcing yang memanjang dan kedua irisnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah terang.

Badan sang pemuda bersurai langit itu mulai mengigil ketakutan setelah sebuah kesimpulan akan makhluk apa sebenarnya pemuda yang kini tengah menjilati lehernya itu terlintas di benaknya. Ia dapat merasakan taring-taring itu mulai merobek kulit lehernya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur ketika ia mulai merasakan pemuda beriris dikromatik itu mulai merampas sari kehidupannya. Dan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, ia mampu menggumamkan satu kata. . .

". . .Vampire. . ."

"Beristirahatlah, karena kau akan segera mengingat semuanya, _my dear_." Bisik sang pemuda bersurai merah tepat didepan telinga pemuda yang kini memjamkan matanya dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ada yang merasa pernah baca fic ini?

Seperti yang telah saya terangkan diatas, fic ini merupakan versi remake dari salah satu karya **puja911**. Saya suka dengan konsep cerita ini dan akhirnya setelah menghubungi langsung authornya, saya diberikan izin untuk melanjutkan fic ini, karna satu dan lain hal **puja911** tidak bisa kembali berkarya di sini, sehingga untuk karya ini akan saya ambil alih.

Link versi asli dari cerita ini dapat dibuka di profile saya.

Terakhir,

Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru.


End file.
